wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Translate:Template:Babel (XX → XX)
: w:c:wlb:Template:Babel, w:Template:Babel : Template:Babel/list : I imported their sentences from wikipedia, but I couldn't find some languages. Could you translate that? * I couldn't find sentences for gut, nrn-ork, nrn-nrn, and vmf. I'm sorry. * I couldn't find sentences for af-5, az-5, bg-5, dv-1 , dv-5, fy-5, gsw-5, hes-0, hes-5, ko-5, ml-5, nds-0, nds-5, non-0, non-5, sco-5, sli-5, too. ** I think non-N isn't necessary because this language is old one. * I didn't import grc, ha, jbo, mi, sk, th and uk. Because I didn't meet members who use their languages. : Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 11:26, September 12, 2014 (UTC) : I'll add those which are possible for me or which I can find at Wikipedia. Corran (Diskussion) 13:20, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Corran (Diskussion) 16:21, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry that I've to add it so, but silly me isn't able to add the template correctly ^^ ::MI-0: He kore mōhio tēnei tangata ki te reo Māori. (From mi.wikipedia) ::MI-2: Kua taea e tēnei tangata te taumata waengarahi mō te reo Māori. (From mi.wikipedia) ::MI-3: He matatau tēnei tangata ki te reo Māori. (From mi.wikipedia) ::MI-4: He tino matatau tēnei tangata ki te reo Māori. (From mi.wikipedia) ::MI-N: Ko te reo Māori te reo tupu o tēnei tangata. (From mi.wikipedia) ::SLI-0: Diese Person spricht Schläsch goarnee. (By myself) ::SLI-5: Diese Person hoatt profeschionelle Schläschkenntnisse. (By myself) ::NON-0: Þessi njótr kunnusta sinn á norrœnt mál er elpti syna. (By myself) (literally, it's "This user's ability in Old Norse does not exist") ::NON-5: Sjá njótr er ágœtr at norrœnu máls orðfimi. (By myself) ("ágœtr" means "excellent", I don't know a word for "professional") ::GUT-0: Þissi sun heþfr elptj elzti gutlandi tungu. (By myself) (literally, "sun" means "son", but can be also used; "elzti gutlandi tungu" isn't official) ::GUT-1: Þissi sun heþfr elptj gut elzti gutlandi tungu. (By myself) (see above) ::GUT-2: Þissi sun heþfr gut elzti gutlandi tungu. (By myself) (see above) ::GUT-3: Þissi sun heþfr mikit elzti gutlandi tungu. (By myself) (literally, it's "This son has many Old Gutnish") ::GUT-4: Þissi sun heþfr gutlandi tungu si mikit líki fyrsti agutlandi. (By myself) (literally, it's "This son has a so good Old Gutnish as the first in Gotland") ::NRN-ORK-0: Ita min kadn iki Norn o Orkneyar. (By myself) ::NRN-ORK-1: Ita min kadn iki gouga Norn o Orkneyar. (By myself) ::NRN-ORK-2: Ita min kadn gouga Norn o Orkneyar. (By myself) ::NRN-ORK-3: Ita min kadn mege gouga Norn o Orkneyar. (By myself) ::NRN-ORK-4: Ita min kadn Norn so gouga san/sin min o Orkneyar. (By myself) (literally, it's "... as good as the men from Orkney"; I don't know if san or sin is correct) ::NRN-ZET-0: Ita man kadn iki Norn o Hjatland. (By myself) ::NRN-ZET-1: Ita man kadn iki gouga Norn o Hjatland. (By myself) ::NRN-ZET-2: Ita man kadn gouga Norn o Hjatland. (By myself) ::NRN-ZET-3: Ita man kadn mege gouga Norn o Hjatland. (By myself) ::NRN-ZET-4: Ita man kadn Norn so gouga san/sin mien o Hjatland. (By myself) (literally, it's "... as good as the men from Shetland"; I don't know if san or sin is correct) ::NDS-0: Disse Bruker snackt keen Plattdüütsch. (By myself) ::NDS-5: Disse Bruker snackt Plattdüütsch püük as 'n richticher Snaterbüdel. (By myself) ::FY-5: It Frysk fan dizze meidogger is genôch profesjoneel. (By myself) ::HES-5: Des Mädsche/Der Jung babbelt Hessisch uff Moaschderniveau. (By myself) ::GSW-5: Dä Benutzer het Schwiizerdütschkenntnis uf professionellem Niveau. (By myself) ::VMF-0: Der Moo/Die Fraa spricht kein Mååfrängisch. (By myself) ::VMF-1: Der Moo/Die Fraa spricht a wengerla Mååfrängisch. (By myself) ::VMF-2: Der Moo/Die Fraa spricht a gschaids Mååfrängisch. (By myself) ::VMF-3: Der Moo/Die Fraa spricht a ziemlich gschaids Mååfrängisch. (By myself) ::VMF-4: Der Moo/Die Fraa kenn bfundich Mååfrängisch wie die Franggng. (By myself) ::VMF-5: Der Moo/Die Fraa kenn bei den Franggng mid sain Mååfrängisch oogeem. (By myself) ::VMF-N: Der Moo/Die Fraa spricht Mååfrängisch als Mudderschbrouch. (By myself) ::: Thank you very much, JP-Corran-Hornさん!! I added your translation♪--Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 17:29, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: JP-Corran-Hornさん translated lots of items, so I move it to completed translation.--Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2014-11-14 16:03 (UTC)